PR Wind Waker The Movie/Transcript trailers
The following is a compilation of transcripts of trailers for PR Wind Waker The Movie. Teaser trailer (Shows MPAA green card) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal logo) (Shows Illumination Entertainment logo) (Shows Nintendo logo) Announcer: In 2019, there is the boy who across the land, sky and sea who defeats many villains in the past. The ages of his quest was continue to start his adventures. Teaser trailer 2 (Shows Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Kevin starts talking each others) Samuel Nakaoka: Hey Kev. (Samuel showing a green hero hat) Kevin: Whoaaaaa... Hey Sam, check it out. (Kevin shows Samuel Nakaoka the Wind Waker wand and do Wind's Requiem then the wind blows to the right) Sam and Kevin: Whooooaaa! Hahahahahaha! Samuel Nakaoka: Again. Kevin: Heheheh, Okay okay. (Kevin can do Wind's Requiem then the wind blows to the left) Sam and Kevin: Whoooooooaaaa! Hahahahahaha! Samuel Nakaoka: Again, AGAIN! Kevin: Hahahaha, Okay okay okay. Watch watch thi... (Before Kevin can do Wind Requiem again, Toon Link shows up and give back the Wind Waker baton, then Kevin looked at Toon Link; giving him a very mean looks) Kevin: Ummm. Hello? Link: ... Kevin: Ummm. Hello? Hello? (Refuse to say hello, an angry Link can do Ballad of Gales to send Kevin to the sky) Kevin: Wha... Whoa, wait wait wait wait wait wait, WAIT!! (Kevin starts screaming while he was sent into the sky as Samuel Nakaoka looked at Kevin) (Toon Link, still angered by filming Samuel and Kevin without his permission, he wants to give his hat back and when an nervous Samuel Nakaoka closely giving his hat back, he about to kiss an extremely nervous Samuel) Samuel: ARAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Toon Link jumps into Samuel Nakaoka, kissing him while Kevin falls into the ground and get up before he looked at Toon Link kissed Samuel Nakaoka many times which Kevin shocks in horror) Kevin: AHHH! BOYS KISS!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Kevin screaming again and running away as a shows The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker logo) Announcer: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Samuel Nakaoka: In theaters November 10, 2017. Link: HEY! (Samuel Nakaoka being to chased by an angry Toon Link who ruinning the filming, screaming in horror) Kevin: In 3D. Teaser trailer 3 (Shows Samuel Nakaoka and Kevin petting three monsters (Boko Baba, Magtail and Kargaroc) Kevin: Hahahaha. Sam, look. (Kevin petting Boko Baba) Samuel Nakaoka: Wow. Kevin: Boko Baba. Boko Baba. Here. (Kevin showing a meat for Boko Baba and eats it then Kevin petting it) Kevin: Good boy, good boy. (Kevin walks to Magtail and shows a cookie for Magtail and eat it then petting Magtail) Kevin: Yeah, good girl. (Kevin walks to Kargaroc and shows a fish for Kargaroc and eat it then petting Kargaroc) Kevin: Good bird. Good bir... Link: Ackham. (Toon Link shows up to Samuel Nakaoka and Kevin about their doing) Samuel and Kevin: AH! (Samuel and Kevin tries to think something fast before Kevin holds the grape jam) Kevin: Ummm. Here. (Kevin tries to ask Toon Link to eat grape jam, but Toon Link threw the jam away and give a angry scream to an horrific Samuel Nakaoka and Kevin then run off) Samuel and Kevin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Shows The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker logo) Announcer: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Samuel Nakaoka: Coming on November 10. Kevin: In 3D. Teaser trailer 4 (Shows MPAA green card) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal logo) (Shows Illumination Entertainment logo) (Shows Nintendo logo) (Show Samuel Nakaoka pull out the Master Sword while Kevin build the wall to prevent Link from obtaining the Master Sword) Samuel: Yes! Ha Ha! Kevin: Sam, You Got it? Samuel: Yeah yeah. (Samuel imitates Link's pose and Kevin starts humming the "Obtain Master Sword" music) Category:Trailers